


Rain

by Ambercreek



Series: Blood Gulch AI AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is amazed by the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i was cleaning out some old fic folders and decide to fix this up a bit

It started off as a nice day but soon faded into a gloomy one. For once it was forecasted to rain. Though it seems for it to rarely ever rains within Blood Gulch. But when it does, you don’t want to be caught in it.

The purple AI was huddled outside. Shielded from the rain by a massive stone structure that extended off of the base. Watching as the raindrops plummeted towards the dirt covered the earth. Lighting flashed off in the distance followed by the crashing sound of thunder. Not even that was able to stir Theta from his position. Starring wide eye in wonderment. It seemed like all around just stood still in time all besides the rain.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Came a peppy voice from behind. The AI turned around to see it was just the pink armored soldier, Donut.

 _“Rain is so amazing!”_ the AI said, turning his attention back to the outside. Not really noticing that the other had sat down beside him.

 _“I might have to say, that this is sort of calming.”_ A third voice spoke. Sigma popped into view next to Donut’s helmet. Even he gave his attention to the outside.

“I never really cared for the rain all that much.”

“By the way Theta, where is Simmons? I thought you AI’s couldn’t be far from your host?” Donut asked.

_“That’s true, but Simmons really doesn’t like the rain. He is just hiding behind the doorway.”_

“I’m not hiding!”  
  
The three all sat in silence as the rain continued to pour for the next few hours. Spontaneous thunder and lightning littering the sky as harsh droplets of rain fall to the earth.


End file.
